The Elf, the Love, and the Alibi Potion
by Sanna
Summary: Part one of this attempt at humor contains Disney songs, Snape dressed ridculously, Dobby stirring things up, two impt potions & romances like h/d, h/g, r/b, n/p, and more! Who are these couples, you ask? Read to find out! =)
1. The Elf, the Love and the Alibi Potion--...

The Elf, the Love and the Alibi Potion: Part One  
by: [Sanna][1]

I walked down the hallway, my bodyguards also known as my friends,' walked on either side of me discouraging anyone who feared their muscles from ever coming near me.

My name is Draco Malfoy. The two goons who are shaped like boulders are named Crabbe and Goyle. The three of us are Slytherins, and we aim to strike fear into the rest of the students of Hogwarts. There were three though that constantly stood up to our threats, the thorns in my side. I called them Potty, Weasel and Gangly. Gryffindors.

We entered the Great Hall for breakfast, in my opinion, way too early to be intimidating. Although the grouchiness in my eyes was perfect to replace my usual trademark sneer.

"Hey look, there are the pathetic Gryffindors. Let's go torture them a bit." Crabbe suggested Goyle grinned evilly, pounding his fist into his hand. There was no way out of this. I was still very tired from our arrival the day before and also my strange dream I had last night which I couldn't remember. But I would never turn down an opportunity to taunt them. I always wanted the upper hand, show a smug face, and have a chance to look down on their embarrassed ones.

I said nothing but grinned back darkly and we made our way to the sissy red and yellow decorated table.

"Well, if it isn't the goofy Gryffindors," Goyle glared as the three of us stood directly behind Harry Potter and his two friends.

The whole table consisting of the Gryffindors glowered at us, but our three main rivals stood up and faced us. "Get lost you goons," Ron said angrily.

He had grown a few inches taller making him even more braver than before, but I had grown quite a bit as well and I smiled smugly when the three of them noticed it. I was almost as tall as my rock-solid boulders, two inches taller than Ron, the tallest of the three of them. "What if I don't want to Weasly?"

The three Gryffindors' eyebrows shot up in alarm. My voice had begun to grow deeper lately and I knew it made me even more intimidating.

But apparently not to her. She stood before me, almost a split-image of the girl I saw dancing with Viktor Krum that night of the Yule Ball. Hermione smiled at me sweetly before saying, "Why, Malfoy. You must be very tired. Look at those bags under your eyes. Has taunting us become such a burden? Such a tiresome job?"

She caught me completely off-guard. For a moment I hadn't thought of her as my enemy, rather just a pretty face. But now I was angry. And no one would ever get the better of me.

"Oh I'm quite fine, Granger. I'm well enough to see even your hair has become quite affected by our put-downs. It's beginning to go back to being all frizzy again. Tsk, tsk," I said in false innocence. My voice cracked somewhere in between, returning back to my old high voice and then back down.

I could see Potter and Weasly grinning as they stood behind her. I glared. This is why I preferred not to talk so much. But Hermione didn't seem to notice much. Her anger had grown. But then her eyes glinted, somewhat evilly like mine usually is. Now I was the one surprised.

This time she didn't even bother to be falsely sweet. She glared angrily. "Your voice cracks. Is that a spell you used? Surely someone like you with no heart cannot simply go through puberty."

My stony-gray eyes flashed. I had stopped thinking clearly now. All the insults were coming straight from my mouth. All I cared about now was getting the last word.

"At least I have more confidence than you! I don't slump or slouch unlike yourself. Granger, so unconfident, must be an awful feeling being in Gryffindor," I said as I turned half-way to Crabbe and Goyle, saying to in a stage whisper.

Harry and Ron stepped forward, angered to be insulted, and to have their friend constantly put down by me. Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward too in my defense. Neither Hermione nor I paid any attention to them. We were too busy glaring daggers at each other.

"Unlike some low-life Slytherin I know, I don't get my confidence by putting down others! Creating fabrications about them!"

"I don't need to create them, they're completely true! You and your Gryffindor friends are losers in every way! I just enjoy making the ignorant realize it!"

"You," she said bluntly, "are a jerk."

I have no idea why I grew angered even more with these few words, and I was baffled by my choice of action and words. I grinned arrogantly. "At least I'm handsome."

"A very ugly jerk," she added.

I scowled, wondering why something so small could set fire in my mind. "You are the most boring Hogwarts student I know!"

"At least I get better grades than you, you who consider pure-bloods better, humph!"

"A very boring Gryffindor who probably sucks up to the teacher," I continued, using her tactic in the last argument that had focused on myself.

It seemed to have the same effect on her as it did me. She and I were both boiling angry.

"Idiot!" she yelled.

"Moron!" I shouted back at her.

"You are an insipid boy who has the brain of a pea!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"You are a stuck-up snob who prefers books to people!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

I felt foolish. I was acting like a six-year old. And even when I was that age I didn't engage in arguments as trivial and meaningless as this. But winning this dispute was vital to me. I wanted nothing more. From the look in her eyes she thought the same.

None of us, not even the spectators, noticed Dumbledore walk towards our rather large group. He surprised us when he said in an amused voice, "You'd better be getting to classes now. They started several minutes ago."

We all jumped and most of us scattered, all rushing to get to class. But Crabbe, Goyle and I, as well as the three troublesome Gryffindors stayed behind a bit. We barely noticed Dumbledore still standing there.

"Miss Granger, there is a fire extinguisher by the hallway near my office," he said with a hint of a smile on his face, just before he turned to me. "Mr. Malfoy, if you might just happen to pass by Nearly Headless Nick's dungeon you could stop by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom a bit. It's quite flooded at the moment."

None of us could quite comprehend the head master's humor at the moment, but what I found out later was that late that night Harry and Ron would be rolling over with laughter at Dumbledore's joke about us cooling off. The stupidly slow gits.

We all silently but grimly separated towards our own classes, vowing our fight was far from over. I would get my final word over her yet.

***

I sat in my room alone. All of my roommates were having classes, but I had a free period. I was breathing deeply, memories of what had just happened out in the Great Hall earlier rushed through my thoughts. I closed my eyes and lay on my bed wondering. I am Hermione Granger.

I felt foolish about the way I had been fighting with Malfoy, and I wondered how in the world he could be to get under my skin so. He pushed all the right buttons, like no one, not even my family and my best friends had ever been able to.

A thought crossed my mind. No, it couldn't be how in the world could it possibly be? I bit my lip hard and was faced with the reality of the situation. I like him. I like Draco Malfoy, for some weird, twisted, deranged reason.

All alone in my room, I cautiously looked around. I began to sing (in the tune of Something There from the movie Beauty and the Beast): 

_"There's something deep, in him I saw,   
But he is mean and he is coarse and very unkind,   
To my friends, he's very cruel,   
I wonder why I thought I saw much more than I did before."_

I looked around. No one was there, no one was laughing at me. I was alone, me and my private thoughts. And then I continued my singing. 

_"I shouted at him, he argued back,   
And when we fought we fought until the very end,   
But then I noticed, a different boy,  
And then I saw him so much cuter than I did before."_

_"New and a bit alarming,   
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?   
True that he's no Harry Potter_ (instead of Prince Charming, I figure Harry is the closest there is in JKR stories),   
_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."_

_"Well who'd have thought, well who'd have known,   
And who'd have guessed I'd fall for Malfoy on my own?   
Well we'll just see a few days more,   
There may be something there that wasn't there before." _

As I finished my song, I realized I really did truly like him. There was no denying it.

And then I head a scuffle. I gasped and then soon saw Dobby the house-elf picking himself off the floor, red with embarrassment. "Dobby, were you just listening to me?" I asked in a scandalized whisper.

"Dobby is sorry, friend of Harry Potter. Dobby did not mean to eavesdrop, he was just cleaning. He did not think anyone was here." Dobby started drawing invisible things on the floor with his foot, trying to avoid my gaze.

I got off her bed and kneeled down next to the house elf. "Please, Dobby. I beg you, do not mention a word to anyone about this, please!"

Dobby nodded his head. "Dobby promises, he'll be very quiet about this." I hoped so with all my heart.

***

Ohmygosh, I can't believe I am even thinking this about her, Granger, that Mudblood! How can I like her, I asked myself continuously, wishing that my aimless thoughts would lead me to an answer. My father would kill me for disgracing the Malfoy name!

I had skipped class and was hanging around in the Slytherin common room. No one was there and I was all alone. For an hour now, I had been wondering why I had gotten myself into such a mess, a really embarrassing argument with her. The more I thought about it, the more the answer became obvious-- I really liked her.

I grabbed his hair with my hands and tried pulling it out in desperation. I started singing (to the tune of Girl of My Dreams by the Moffatts): 

_"You are the girl of my dreams,   
In my heart I wish I didn't believe, _('coz he doesn't want to believe he's falling for a Mudblood)  
_You are the girl of my dreams,   
Granger, you're my dream."_

I was now thumping out the beat with my foot. 

_"All alone in the Slytherin room,   
Wishing you were here with me,   
Without you to argue with,   
I'm bored to tears.   
Without you in my life, I'll never be satisfied."_

I closed my eyes, picturing her in my mind. Oh how I loved her. And how I regretted all the things I've done to her. 

_"Sometimes, I wish,   
I could have been better to you,   
All I want is a chance,   
To prove that I really do love you."_

_"Hermi, let's go back in time,   
To when my heart could shine,   
And I could be honest with you,   
And I could tell you I loved you.   
You are the girl of my dreams,   
In my heart I wish I didn't believe,   
You are the girl of my dreams,   
Granger, you're my dream"_

I stopped singing for awhile. I frowned when I saw a little house-elf staring up at me with a mixture of surprise, curiosity and hesitance. The little green elf looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

"What do you want?" My voice cracked again but Dobby felt that it came from my anxiety over being caught rather than the usual cracking.

"Nothing, sir. Dobby did not mean to hear a thing. Not your song for the Gryffindor girl. Nope, nothing—"

"How did you know the song I was singing about was about her?!" I grabbed the short house-elf and shook him, fear filling within me.

Dobby's eyes seemed to rattle as he was shook. "Do-bby on-ly guessed, sir. Sir do-oesn't ne-eed to b-be wo-worried. Dobby, already hear her talking nice things about you, sir. Dobby sees her blushing like you—"

I who had been shaking him hard, suddenly stopped and put him down. "Wait a minute. Did you just imply that she sort of likes me too?"

The elf's eyes grew even wider and he buried his hands in his face. "No! Dobby do it again! Dobby must punish himself for telling kind Gryffindor's secret!"

Before I could say another word, I watched as the little green thing in tacky pieces of clothing started banging its head against the wall. As he moved against it, I could see he was heading towards the fireplace which was made of sharp stones.

"Stop that!" I ordered, turning him away from the wall and towards me. But Dobby didn't stop in time. Instead, he fell towards me, his head hitting my most sensitive part. "Ow" I mouthed, unable to make a sound. My eyes were now as wide as Dobby's.

Dobby trembled again. "Dobby is a bad elf! He must punish himself again!"

But before Dobby could do a thing, I, who managed to recover a bit, swiftly stopped him. "Don't," I said softly but harshly, still wincing in pain. I sat down. "Punish yourself later when you're not in my presence."

Dobby nodded fearfully.

"Tell me what she said," I finally asked, my thoughts getting the better of myself. I was excited to know, yet fearsome in most ways.

"Dobby must not tell," he told me, "'tis against the house-elves rule. Even though Dobby is a free elf, he must not tell what Dobby hears."

I frowned. I needed to know what Hermione thought of me. And then an idea struck me. It was a game' I usually used to play' with the house-elves at home. "I'll tell you what, you don't have to tell me a thing, just nod if your answer to my question is yes, and shake your head if no."

Dobby remembered the game' quite well, but obviously I didn't remember playing it with him. He didn't dare argue, he would still have to punish himself again later. He felt awful giving away Hermione's secret, but told himself that this Slytherin felt the same way about her, although from his memories he very much doubted it.

"This Gryffindor girl, you're talking about Hermione Granger, are you not?" I asked. Dobby nodded his head with an awful conviction, feeling more and more squeamish. My heart jumped a little, but I convinced himself it meant nothing. I had to ask more questions to get the answer I really wanted. "Did she specifically mention she liked me?"

Dobby thought for a moment. In her song she had mentioned Malfoy, it could be another Malfoy. Although Dobby very much doubted this, he didn't want to give his awful ex-master a clear picture. He shook his head hesitantly.

I felt my heart fall a bit. But I shook my head and resolved to be determined about this whole issue. "Was the person she was talking about at least similar to me?"

After thinking it out for awhile, Dobby nodded his head. He wondered what Hermione saw in me and why I liked her. It was indeed a forbidden love, yet possible. He was a free elf, wasn't he? If he could be, anything else was possible.

I had to bite his lip to keep from letting a barrage of inane questions spew out. "Does she really like me as in like-like or just like me?" I then realized when Dobby gave me a puzzled look that the elf did not understand his question. And then I remembered he couldn't answer it with a nod or a shake of the head in the first place. I looked at the house elf, who was still in confusion, his big eyes wide, making him look like a puppy. I sighed.

I pondered this for awhile. It all pointed in one direction. I liked Hermione Granger, and, I hoped, she did like me too. I thought hard on my next move. After taking a deep breath I took out a piece of parchment and my quill and began to write something down.

Dobby started at him in confusion wondering what I was doing. He didn't have to wonder long, for I soon turned to him. "Give this to Hermione. It contains my private thoughts and feelings and I'd rather you not open it, or pass it along to someone else. Please give this to her personally."

Dobby held it with great importance, but he did not leave the room just yet. "What is it?" I asked in irritation, as he ran his hand through the thick mess of his silver-blonde hair.

"Dobby is wondering if you are not going to remind Dobby to punish himself for being bad?" All at once, I immediately recognized the house-elf as one of my old ones. My mind was filled with guilt.

"No, feel free to skip your punishment as long as you get that letter to her now," I informed the house-elf, after much thought. Dobby nodded eagerly and raced out the door out of fear I would change my mind. What luck!

After the small elf had left I went back to his thoughts. I sighed. "I hope she really does like me too." I had finally accepted his feelings for her, and now her feelings were the ones that were killing me with anticipation. I shook my head at my situation.

***

I was in a much better mood than I had been earlier in the Gryffindor common room. I was just about to head down to the Great Hall for some lunch when I was stopped by Dobby. "Hi! What's this?" I asked, as he handed me a letter. I opened it. My hands began to tremble. It was from Draco.

"D-Dobby? Is this for real?" I whispered to him, unable to believe it.

Dobby bowed his head at my reaction. "Yes it is, kind Gryffindor. I watched Sir Malfoy write it himself."

"It says here he likes me" I trailed off. "He'd never do this unless he was sure I liked him too. Did you tell him?" I asked Dobby angrily. Dobby looked away from me and I realized it was true. "Dobby! You told him?"

"Dobby asks for your forgiveness! Dobby will punish himself later! But Dobby was so surprised when he hears from that Slytherin when he sings about love and you—"

"What?!" I turned even redder than Ron's hair. I'd probably have to dunk my head in a block of ice to cool it off. Heck, I'd probably do that. Death by freezing sounded better than this embarrassment. Draco Malfoy liked me back? It sounded so impossible.

I calmed myself and was finally able to collect my thoughts. "Dobby, go back to Malfoy and tell him that I'm going to be studying in the Astronomy tower tonight and he can meet me there if he wants provided that he is alone."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby is sorry, he will punish himself later."

I smiled at him sweetly, suddenly very happy and excited. "No need, just go and deliver my message." Dobby almost fell over. That was twice today he had skipped his punishments. As he ran down to the Slytherin House, he shook his head. Love sure did make people act weird.

***

I headed up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, wincing at my loud footsteps. I had only managed to get away from the other Slytherins, I didn't want them to hear me now. What I was doing was forbidden as it was strange and crazy to me. I was about to meet her, Hermione Granger. And I was already in love with her.

I opened the door slowly, my heart thumping loudly when I finally saw her. She looked beautiful, her figure illuminated in the moonlight. She turned when she heard me, but I was unable to read her expression. All I could think about was how pretty she looked with her mouth slightly parted.

Slowly making my way towards her, I tried to get the words out of my mouth, but nothing was coming out. She, however, did not seem to have the same problem. "I see even Draco Malfoy can find his own way to the Astronomy tower, you were so late I was starting to wonder."

In reality, Hermione had been anxiously awaiting my arrival, she hadn't gotten any studying done, when she finally realized that she had been the early one.

I opened my mouth to argue, angry, when I saw she had a slight smile on her face. I melted. I cautiously took another step closer to her, now only a foot apart from her. Trying to keep my hand from shaking, I took her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers.

She looked up at me with a confused look, but she did not argue. I was glad. I smiled at her. She smiled back. I pulled her closer to me and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh, Draco, we both know this is love of ours is forbidden," she whispered into my ear.

"I know," I replied, shutting my eyes with bliss and at the same time, trying to ignore that little fact. I buried my head in her neck. "I wish it wasn't."

She sighed softly, leaning her head against my shoulder. "I don't see how we could possibly see each other around school. The whole school is dead set against a Gryffindor with a Slytherin."

"The Slytherins will kill me for seeing a loser Gryffindor," I teased. She looked up angrily, about to argue, when she saw my teasing smile. She punched my lightly in the arm. 

"Draco" she whispered warningly. I placed a finger on her lips. She looked up at me in confusion before I brought her closer to me. I wasn't sure when I shut my eyes, but I felt myself squeeze them shut when our lips finally met.

I could hear fireworks. Hermione was clutching me closely, I have a feeling she felt as if she was going to fall from the kiss. I felt a smile form on my lips as I kissed her again.

We sat down after awhile, talking about our lives and our love for each other. I've never told a soul about my deepest feelings, but telling them all to her, the weight on my shoulders lightened considerably. When she told me her stories, I felt suddenly important. She was telling me a valuable part of herself and trusted me with that secret.

It was getting late, but we were both reluctant for the night to end. "How are we going to talk to each other? We can't keep meeting each other all the time like this," Hermione asked.

I pulled her closer again in my arms. Her sweet perfume gave me the inspiration I needed. "I've got it!" I declared to her. "We can use Dobby as a go-between. He already knows about us. We can use him to send messages back and forth."

Hermione smiled sweetly at me. "Perfect," she whispered. I smiled back at her as she pulled me closer to her for a last kiss. For the night anyway. There was no way I was going to deprive myself of this ever again.

***

I rested my weary feet in the kitchen in between tasks. I am Dobby the house elf. I sighed. Dobby might have been a free elf, but I was doing more now than I had ever done before. These seemed even more abusive than back at the Malfoy's.

It had only been a week since Draco and Hermione had hooked up and started using Dobby as a go-between. Dobby hadn't minded at first, seeing that they were kind enough to me to forget about my punishment. But then the requests had gotten more and more frequent, and it seemed to Dobby that every time I found a moment to rest, either of them would pop into the kitchen on their way to their next class in order to ask me to deliver another message.

I turned and saw Winky. She too looked tired, but for different reasons. Ever since her previous masters, Barty Crouch and Barty Crouch Junior had passed away due to unfortunate circumstances Winky had drove herself into her work, trying her best not to think of them, though everyone knew that was not what was happening.

Winky was having some rest, and although Dobby knew she wasn't listening to me, I just wanted to talk to her and tell her my problems. I started to tell her what was happening with me between Dobby, Hermione and Draco, and I did this in a song (to be sang in the tune of The Work Song from the movie Cinderella):

_"Every time Dobby'd find a minute  
That's the time that they begin it  
Dobby here, Dobby, there,  
Dobby, can you send this?"_

_"Dobby, Dobby, Dobby, Dobby  
Night and day it's always Dobby  
Send this message to my Draco',  
Tell my Hermi that I love her',  
To and fro, Gryffindor and Slytherin  
They always keep Dobby hopping  
Dobby goes around in circles  
Till Dobby's very, very dizzy  
Still they holler  
Tell em I love em, Dobby, Dobby."_

Dobby sighed. Winky wasn't listening to me, therefore she could not offer a solution. I didn't want to stop helping them, in fact, Dobby thought they were cute together. If only the others could see them, if only they could see past the fact that they were from Gryffindor and Slytherin. But how? And then Dobby got it! (continue the song from Cinderella)

_"Hey! Dobby can do it!  
Dobby can do it, Dobby can do it  
Dobby can make them show their love  
He'll make them realize  
There's nothing big about it  
Dobby'll become Professor Snape  
Using his Polyjuice Potion  
Dobby'll tell the class to make  
A love potion (but with the 'enemy')  
And people will believe they're really in love"_

_"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry  
Gonna help the two love birds  
Got no time to dilly-dally  
Dobby's gotta get a-goin'  
Dobby'll tell Professor Dumbledore  
That the potion will be useful  
And then they can perform it, and people will believe it  
And people will believe that they're in love  
And they will understand why they're in love  
And Dobby will be free of all these messages! Whee!"_

Winky blinked as Dobby finished his song. She hadn't seen me so excited in awhile, although Dobby usually was. That was all she did before going back to resting. Dobby sighed at her laziness and lack of response to his plan.

Dobby pushed those thoughts aside and decided to put my plan into action. I remembered seeing in the Potion dungeon Professor Snape working on a Polyjuice Potion. It was almost finished, surely he didn't really need it as I did. Dobby made up his mind and decided to take it.

***

Dobby had no information how to make a Polyjuice Potion, and therefore only could make use of the one Professor Snape was making. Dobby did know however that it only worked for an hour. And that gave me very little time to work on it.

The following morning, Dobby slyly took it from Snape's dungeon and hid it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was unfinished, and Dobby had to work out how to finish it. The ghost, Myrtle, was very helpful, it seemed that she was slightly knowledged on how to make it, thought Dobby did not know how, nor did Dobby ask.

It only needed three more days work and in the meantime Dobby began to plan. Firstly, Dobby had to get Professor Dumbledore's permission to make a love potion, although this, Dobby did not know how to make either. This left Dobby a great deal of little time. Dobby finally decided to tell the students they were making a potion, but in truth they weren't. Only a juice drink so as not to be harmful.

Since it was a Gryffindor-Slytherin class, he would mix them in pairs, boy-girl of course. Dobby would tell them they had to mix not with their friends but their enemies to make sure that the potion actually did work. Hermione Granger would be put with Draco Malfoy, and the potion' would give them the opportunity to show the others their love, everyone would not be mad at them since they would think they were under the Love Potion.

Dobby divided the potion into two, once so that Dobby could get Dumbledore's permission to use and teach a Love Potion and the second for the actual lesson. Dobby then remembered he needed to get a part of Snape to put into the potion. The next day, when Dobby was cleaning up the Slytherin House, as well as delivering another message to Draco Malfoy, Dobby found Professor Snape cutting his toenails. When he leaves, Dobby picks them up but instead of throwing them, Dobby keeps it for the potion. He crinkled at the feel of the even slimy toenails. Was ever part of the nasty Potions teacher slimy?

Finally, the day came when Dobby's potion is ready. I drink it and hear Myrtle scream in surprise. Dobby looks differently at his surroundings. Dobby is thrice my old height. Dobby looks into the mirror and shrieks with joy. He looks like the oily professor, only with slightly bigger eyes.

Dobby grins at his reflection, and then jumps with surprise. He's not used to seeing Snape smile. Dobby heads off to the head masters office, forgetting that he is Snape. The house-elves and students stare at him in wonder, asking themselves if that's really Snape they're looking at.

"Come in," Dumbledore calls in from inside his office Dobby has knocked on his door. I enter the room, and Dumbledore looks at me in surprise, looking me up and down. This makes Dobby feel uncomfortable, until he smiles with a twinkle in his eye, "Hello, Severus, what brings you here?"

"Dob-Sna-I want to ask Dumb-you if it's possible, Do-I could teach my Potions class how to make love potion." Professor Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully. Dobby panicked and continued in a rush. "Dob-I know it is illegal, but this lesson would teach the students how it works and what to do should they ever be under it."

Dumbledore stared at Dobby for a long time. Dobby feels the sweat trickling down his cheek. Finally, just before Dobby gives up hope, the kind hearted man says, "Sure. Why not?"

Dobby wants to jump up and down but I know better than that, at least while I'm in this body. I smile feebly at him and say, "Thank you. Dobby will get back to work now."

Dobby is just about to leave when I hear Dumbledore tell Dobby, "Oh and Dobby?"

"Yes?"

"Do make sure the potion you are making is no way harmful to the students."

Dobby nods his head. "Yes, sir." I head out of the office and start to jump up and down when I realize what just happened. Oh no! Dobby is make a mistake! Dobby calls himself Dobby and so does Professor Dumbledore! And then I remember the smile on his face. He must have known all along. I smile with relief as I quickly head back to the bathroom, I could feel myself changing already.

***

I entered the Potions dungeon with my two best friends, Harry and Ron. I agreed with them that Potions was always a drag since besides having Snape, an awful teacher, we always had it with the Slytherins. But secretly I was glad. Another chance to see my love, Draco.

After sitting down, I turned and pretended to get something in my bag, when actually I turned to look at him. We exchanged a discreet smile before Snape came into the room and the lesson began. I sighed. I really did have to listen to him. Snape hated Gryffindors, and took any chance he could to take points off us.

But when I saw the professor I stopped short. He looked a bit different, I couldn't place it, but I knew there was something different about his physical exterior. Also, his usual sneer look sort of forced, like what he really wanted to do was smile. This was weird. I glanced around the room and noticed that the rest of the class seemed to agree. We were all looking at him strangely.

I glanced at my fellow Gryffindors and I noticed Neville was on the verge of laughter. I looked back in the direction he was looking in and realized that Snape was wearing awfully odd clothes. Besides his usual green robes, he wore different pairs of socks with laces and a mismatched turtleneck underneath, red, I might add, a strange color for him to be wearing. I realized why Neville was the one so close to laughter. Snape looked almost like the boggart-Snape we saw during our third year when it was dressed in the clothes of Neville's grandmother.

Snape did not take notice of this. He started the lesson right away. "Class, today, Do-I, I mean I am going to teach you how to make a love potion." There were murmurs around the whole class. Snape grinned funny before he put back his frown. "Yes I know I shouldn't be teaching you how to make this, but Dumbledore agreed with D-me, that it would be useful to learn and experience it and know how to use an antidote if ever you are under it."

None of us wanted to disagree. The thought of learning how to make a love potion intrigued us all, we were all thinking of people we wanted to use it on. I snuck a glance at Draco and saw him grinning at me. I grinned back before Snape's voice brought me back to attention. "You will group yourselves by partners. Boy-Girl of course."

My heart fell. It was impossible for me to get Draco as a partner, everyone would know why. I turned to Ron and Harry, all of us deciding who would be the odd man out. But then what Snape said next surprised me. "Wait. I think I'll do the pairing. You must not pair up with your friends. The whole point of this is to make unexpected people to fall in love. If you're already friends, you might not see the effects. I guess it's safe to say I'll pair you Gryffindor-Slytherin."

None of us noticed the cheerful sound in Snape's voice. The whole class was distracted, splitting into two groups as usual, staring at the other half in horror. Draco and I were doing the same, but the twinkle in our eyes gave us away to each other. My heart skipped a beat. What luck!

"Mr. Weasly, you're with Ms. Zabini." I fought the urge to laugh. The look on their faces, I don't see why Ron was so upset, Blaise Zabini was quite pretty if she didn't always have that frown on her face. "Longbottom, you'll do fine with Parkinson." Pansy let out a shriek and I really did let out a snort of laughter, although I felt awfully sorry for Neville. "Ms. Patil, would you please join Mr. Goyle? And yes, Ms. Brown, Mr. Crabbe."

I was biting my lip hard now. I didn't think the couples could get any worse when I heart Snape say, "Harry Potter, Ms. Bullstrode please?" I almost fell off my chair. Poor Harry. Now he'd have to use all the defense he learned fighting Voldemort on Millicent, that mistaken bull of a girl. The picture of them falling in love was completely ridiculous.

"And last but not least, Ms. Granger would you please join Mr. Malfoy?" My mouth dropped open in shock. Could it really be true? Snape was looking awfully smug all of a sudden, was this real? Or was I just dreaming it? My friends were looking at me sympathetically, they had no idea how thrilled I was. Draco was scowling but when we sat down and everyone had turned to the front he grinned at me and held my hand under the table where no one could see. I tried my best not to act anything but inside I was hopping like crazy.

We all began to start the potion, I wasn't quite sure that these were the ingredients to make the potion, but then again I had never made a love potion much less looked up the ingredients. It smelled sweet, I figured that what love really was, sweet. Snape was making his usual rounds, but when he came over to us I knew for certain there was something different about him. He was smiling widely, and that was a first. "Is everything alright here?"

"Everything's all right here, Professor." Draco said loudly, breaking me away from my thoughts. His voice was still deep, it hadn't been cracking in awhile and it sent goosebumps down my spine. I smiled.

"Good," Snape said, smiling again. "I hope you two will be happy. Do-I mean I've done this all for you. That way you won't have to order Dobby around so much. You can love each other in public," he whispered to us.

Draco and I looked at each other in shock before we turned to him. "D-Dobby?" I asked in shock. "Is that you?" That's when I realized what else was different about him. His eyes were much larger than Snape's much like Dobby's own.

Snape, rather Dobby, smiled even more widely. "You crazy little elf" Draco muttered under his breath, unable to believe it himself. "What made you do this?"

"Dobby did this for the two of you. So you can be together and not always be in the dark when you say you love each other." Dobby looked quite pleased with himself, and he continued. "Dobby needs not punish himself so much for this deed. He is a free elf and only has to punish himself when told to."

Draco and I wanted to ask Dobby more but the Neville and Pansy interrupted and a fight broke out between the two. Dobby gave us an apologetic look before rushing off to break it. We turned back to our potion. The only last ingredient needed was parts of each other. I carefully cut out a lock of his silver hair as he did my straight brown hair.

We watched as the potion began to swirl on its own, our hair mixing until finally there was no difference to be seen. The rest of the class was ready, everyone looking as nervous as we were. Dobby instructed us to drink it before informing us our grade would depend on how well it worked. He winked at us before we drank it.

I looked around the classroom, less sneers and frowns were seen in the room than before, some may actually be in love. I turned to Draco. "Do you feel any different?" he asked.

I thought for a moment then finally shrugged. "I'm still in love with you," I whispered to him. He grinned at me and then leaned closer for a kiss. I never felt so excited. I was sharing a kiss with my love in front of my friends. What could be better?

***

That afternoon was completely different. Gryffindors and Slytherins were hanging out together, much more acting all coupley-like. People from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had to look twice just to make sure they were seeing right.

Aside from Hermione and Draco, Blaise and Ron were having fun. She was smiling a lot now, Ron was cracking jokes non-stop like his brothers. Neville and Pansy, although they argued constantly, they would hook up immediately again. It was quite a love/hate relationship even under the love potion. Lavender was busy telling Crabbe about his future she had discovered through Divination, although whether he was listening or not, no one was quite sure. 

Parvati was trying her best to avoid Goyle, it was fortunate that he was avoiding her as well. I couldn't say the same. I, Harry Potter was paired up with Millicent Bullstrode. I disliked Millicent as much as I always have, but she seemed to think the potion was working and was following me around everywhere. Everyone was laughing, I only wished I could too.

The couple that seemed to be most into each other was Hermione and Draco. I thought in horror of one of my best friends with my worst enemy, it seemed too horrible to be true. But everyone else was too distracted to agree with me. My friends from the other houses told me to leave them alone. As long as they were happy, and Malfoy wasn't causing any trouble, they were satisfied. I sighed. It seemed that they'd be the happiest couple, Hermione and Draco were the brains in potions, it figured they'd make the best potion.

I felt quite alone, something I haven't felt in awhile. I needed someone to talk to, someone to listen to my problems. Finally I resolved to do so to myself, as I had no one, in a song, that way I didn't expect an answer. I sang (to the tune of Can You Feel the Love Tonight from the movie The Lion King):

_"I can see what's happening,  
And they don't have a clue,  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,  
Our trio's down to one."_

_"The sweet caress of twilight,  
There's magic everywhere,  
And with all this romantic atmosphere,  
Disaster's in the air."_

I watched as my best friends walk past me with their respective others' and ducked out of sight as Millicent Bullstrode came rushing past looking for me. In whispers I continued my song:

_"Can you feel the love tonight?  
Herm and Draco and Ron and Blaise,  
The Slytherins and Gryffindors, for once, are in perfect harmony,  
The world is in complete disarray."_

_"So many things to tell them,  
But how to make them see,  
They can't see past the potion,  
That stupid potion!  
They wouldn't believe me."_

_"Herm and Ron are with the enemy,  
But why, I can't decide,  
Why won't they see the evil ones they really are,  
The enemies I see inside?"_

_"Can you feel the love tonight?  
Herm and Draco and Ron and Blaise,  
The Slytherins and Gryffindors, for once, are in perfect harmony,  
The world is in complete disarray."_

_"Can you feel the love tonight?  
They're never very far (from each other),  
Stealing through my best friends sanities, _(as in sane)  
_Deceitful love is where they are!"_

I felt so betrayed. I missed talking to my friends. I felt so sure Snape had done this to punish me. But why would he do this with the Slytherins? Weren't they his favorites? I continued to sing bitterly:

_"And if they fall in love tonight,  
It can be assumed,  
Their carefree days with me are history,  
In short my pals are doomed."_

I sighed. There wasn't much I could do. I headed off to my next class, hoping the potion would wear off soon. Then I remembered, my next class was Care for Magical Creatures. I cheered up considerably. Hagrid would listen to my problems. I looked carefully around to make sure Millicent wasn't around before I headed towards class.

***

I woke up groggily feeling as if the Whomping Willow had thrown me all the way to my bad. I frown as I glance at my magical clock. It was early in the morning, but date was all wrong. It was a day too early. I look around my green and silver room. Since I am the head of the Slytherin house I obviously prefer those colors above everything else.

I get out of bed despite my screaming muscles. After quickly talking a shower I head towards the Slytherin common room where there is the usual bust of activity. I frowned when I noticed there was something different about my students today.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Blaise tells me, a wide smile on her face. Then I realize I've never seen her smile so happily before. As a matter of face, almost all of the fifth-year Slytherins were moving about with smiles on their faces, which was definitely suspicious.

Hesitantly she asks me, "Um, Professor? About the tutoring session you promised me?"

"I told you I'll see you tonight!" I snapped at her, still grouchy. The bags under my eyes were horrendous and I felt exactly the same way.

"Professor, that was yesterday. You didn't show up."

"Of course not! Today is Tuesday, I will be meeting you tonight!"

"No, Professor. Today is Wednesday, I waited last night but you didn't show up," Blaise informed me patiently, the smile on her face slowly becoming her usual frown.

"Do you dare question my knowledge?"

She was silent. She didn't dare argue with me, yet she didn't want to agree. I was fuming angry until my favorite student popped up behind me. I smiled icily about to ask him to inform Ms. Zabini that the day was Tuesday when he spoke, "Today is Wednesday, Professor."

I was so speechless. Did Draco Malfoy really disagree with me? I didn't have the chance to reply to him, for he smiled at me before he quickly exited the room. My mouth dropped wide open and I was once again left without words. Without my knowledge, Ms. Zabini silently walked away, not wanting to get into any further argument with me at this time.

Furious, I stormed off into the teachers office, running into Minerva at the doorway. She raised an eyebrow at my appearance. I knew I looked more disheveled than I usually did. But I didn't care. "Good morning, Severus. Looks like someone decided to come out of his room."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a snarl. "I woke and came out of my room the same time I usually do."

Minerva placed down her cup of coffee and looked at me in surprise and amusement. "You didn't show up for any of your classes yesterday except for the fifth-year Gryffindor-Slytherin class and heaven knows what you accomplished there!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? Today is Tuesday! My class with them is today!"

"_Today_ is _Wednesday_. Severus, don't tell me you slept through yesterday? Who taught the class then? I must say, the result is quite interesting." She pursed her lips.

I was beyond flabbergasted. I had slept through yesterday? That explained my headache. But there were many mysteries surrounding it and I had to get to the bottom of it. And I knew exactly where to go. I left the teachers office, leaving Minerva without another word and headed for the head masters office.

"Ah, good morning, Severus," he greeted me. "I hear your class yesterday did quite splendidly."

I frowned, trying to remember to ask him about that later. "I wish to inform you that I suspect someone did something to my drink last Monday. My suspicions are it put me to sleep the entire of yesterday. Minerva informs me that I attended none of my classes. I have no recall of the day before."

"All classes except one," Dumbledore corrected me.

I was beginning to lose my patience. "Yes. But I also wish to find out who took my place yesterday during that class. It was most certainly not I. Many strange things are surrounding me today and I suspect that it had something to do with that class yesterday that everyone keeps mentioning."

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and looked at me thoughtfully. "You have no recall of yesterday whatsoever?"

"Yes."

"Hmm" he sighed. He played thoughtfully with his glasses before he finally spoke again. "Yesterday, you' attended only one class which was the Slytherin-Gryffindor class. You taught them how to make a love potion, which they used on themselves, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor, each paired. Some fell in love, others did not."

My mouth fell open. Is that why they were so cheerful? A love potion? "But-but that's illegal. We are not permitted to teach them love potions." I finally spoke.

Dumbledore looked at me carefully. "Really? You yourself came in here a few days ago, requesting you I give you permission to teach them so that they may learn how it works and what to do if ever they are put under it."

My stomach curled in disgust. "That was not me! Whoever that impostor was, the very same person who took my place in class yesterday, and probably drugged my drink, and took my unfinished Polyjuice potion, they will be severely punished!"

The head master gave me an amused smile. "Now let's not blame all your troubles on one person. Well, I can see we have a problem. What's done is done. I suggest we not make a bigger deal about this. Let's wait until the potion wears off in the meantime."

I opened my mouth to protest but Dumbledore gave me a look that meant the subject was closed. I gave him a grudging nod of agreement before I left his room. I was sure I didn't want to be around while my favorite students were in love with my worst. Maybe I should just go back to bed.

***

It's been a week since our class took that love potion. Potions class has gone back to the same though. My best friends Harry and Hermione and I all agree. I wonder when the potion will wear off? None of us have a clue. Snape keeps denying that he made us take it, I wouldn't blame him. He was acting pretty ridiculous that day. But I'm not complaining. Quite the opposite actually.

Blaise Zabini is such a cool girl. She laughs at all of my jokes, making me feel better then I've ever felt. Yesterday during the Hogsmade weekend she bought me a few tricks at one of the stores. I tried to refuse but then who could say no to those deep icy-blue eyes? They're gorgeous. We shared a Butterbeer afterwards together with two straws.

Sigh. I wonder how she'll, rather we'll act after this. She's such great company. It's a shame. The potion has brought out the best in many, especially the Slytherins.

I saw Neville offering Pansy a box of chocolate frogs as a peace offering after one of their usual arguments. They were sharing it, first Pansy would take a bite and then pop the next in Neville's mouth. It was really gross. Sweet, but still gross. A Hufflepuff mentioned that to them and they started to argue again. Looks like the potion still had a few kinks in it.

The couple who seems most happiest is Hermione and Malfoy. That sounds weird. Hermione and Malfoy. My best friend and my worst enemy. Who would have thought? Well duh, their potion was perfect, who would have doubted after they were paired together. They're both the best in potions. It's weird seeing them act so sweet, especially Malfoy. I can't believe he's so nice! Hermione invited him over to the Gryffindor table a few times, like there's been a division lately, and he's been even decent to me and Harry and the rest of us Gryffindors. This potion seems to have brought out the best in him. A few weeks ago if you would have asked me, I would have said no way! Draco Malfoy has a good side? What planet are you from?' I hope he doesn't start acting really nasty after this.

Hermione seems really genuinely happy with him. I hope she doesn't end up with a broken heart at the end. A few days ago, Blaise and I doubled with them and we got up extra early. Malfoy and I, jeez, that sounds weird, planned something really sweet for the girls. We brought them to the lake and we watched the sunrise. Malfoy thought of the breakfast, all their favorite breakfast foods, complete with roses at the side. Looks like underneath that rich jerk of a snob is a real romantic.

Speaking of Hermione and Malfoy and doubling, I heard last night that they went with Lavender and Crabbe for a moonlight walk. Lavender, it seems, is determined to expose Crabbe to the wonderful' world of Divination and discovering one's future through the stars. Looks like the potion worked half-way, on Lavender, but not much on Crabbe.

Crabbe also informed me-- ew! We're becoming friends! He told me that he hadn't seen much of the two of them during the walk and slyly told me that they were probably making out in the dark. Ew! I do not want to think about that!

Come to think about it, they have been making out a lot lately. It's not like Hermione's been ditching me and Harry for Malfoy lately. In fact, we hang about the same amount of time we usually do. It just happens she spends the rest of her free time with Malfoy, in the library or not, making out. But it's not like I can complain. Harry is always bugging me, telling me that if I kiss Blaise anymore my lips are going to be permanently glued to hers. *grin* Hey, I'm not going to complain about that either.

Speaking of Harry, the poor guy. Aside from him, Parvati and Goyle and Crabbe are the only ones who aren't enjoying the new friendship' between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Well, Crabbe doesn't count much because he claims he finds Lavender's attempts amusing, although I'm sure in a good way. The potion must have been a flop for Parvati and Goyle, I can't say I don't wish the guy luck. Parvati isn't that nice a girl, despite being in Gryffindor. Lavender and Crabbe's potion result is similar to Harry and Millicent Bullstrode. It worked on her but not on him.

Going back, poor Harry. He complains that we, Hermione and I, don't spend enough time with him. How can we when he's always hiding, spending all his time avoiding Bullstrode? We rarely see him, except for when we're all in the Gryffindor House.

It was really funny during the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. Harry was flying around, trying to catch the snitch. Cho had almost managed to beat him to the snitch before they, rather we were all distracted by Bullstrode who had managed to wrestle the device Lee Jordan used for commentating from him and declared, loudly for all to hear, her never-ending love for Harry. 

Harry was red with embarrassment. I had never seen him so flustered. I rolled on the ground with laughter, and needed to be brought back to earth by Blaise who had just managed to recompose herself. 

Afterwards, Harry had grumbled about it all night long about the incident. I don't see why he was so upset. Bullstrode's distraction had been just what he needed. Cho had gotten distracted as well and the Snitch had disappeared again, only to be caught by Harry a minute later. So I don't see why he's complaining so much. He won the game because of her distraction. 

He's paranoid now. He keeps getting gifts, a flower, chocolates, and love notes. He claims Bullstrode is trying to do that secret admirer stuff and throws it all away. I just laugh. Hey, it's not my fault he got stuck with her. I'm just glad Snape was nice for one day and put me with Blaise. Yep, things are perfect at the moment.

* * *

Yep, I've decided to split this into two parts so that's its EASIER reading, note I don't say easy. I didn't bother with the change of background. So since it's smaller PLESE review this time, it's awful seeing 75 read, 2 review!

   [1]: mailto:ladyswan_1@hotmail.com



	2. The Elf, the Love and the Alibi Potion--...

The Elf, the Love and the Alibi Potion: Part Two  
by: [Sanna][1]

***

As head of the Slytherin house, I was known for having a very short temper. Whoever took my Polyjuice Potion knew exactly what they were doing and thought that they were too clever for me. Well, we'll see about that! I sang a song (to the tune of Heffalumps and Woozles from Pooh):

_"I'm back, I'm gonna brown(nose), I'm up, I'm down  
I'm in, not out, I'm all about!  
I'm far, I'm near, you think I'm gone, but I'm here,  
I'm quick, and slick(haired), and insincere!  
Beware, beware, be very, very scared!  
I'm out to get that imposter, who made me, look like a roster  
And I'm going to do it very sly!  
(Sly, Sly, SLYLY!)  
I come back to class with a fuse, and if I choose,  
If you won't tell me who did it I'll poke your eye!  
(Eye, Eye, Eye!)"_

_"I'm very, very angry, so better be wary,  
because I'll find out in the very end!  
(End, End, END!)  
If Potter's who you're hiding, you'll find that, I'll find him,  
because I want him kicked out of the school!"_

Despite the arguments from many, I still think that James Potter's son is responsible for this. It would be just like him to trick everyone and get away with it. Trick everyone but me that is! So what if he was present in that class? He could have gotten someone to pretend to be me.

Yes, that would be just like him. The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins had been present, but Potter had made foolish alliances with the rest of the Gryffindors, older and younger, and also from the other houses, ignorant Hufflepuff and the book-reading Ravenclaw. There were also the house-elves, especially that disgrace of an elf, Dobby.

I was told of the clothes I wore that day. Honestly, is everyone here that stupid? How could they not know I don't wear underneath my green robes different pairs of socks with laces and a mismatched turtleneck. I hate red! I bet this was Lupin's doing! He was the one who taught them defense against the boggart and made it look like me in clothes somewhat like that!

_"I'm green, and mad, I hate red, that's sad,  
So looking like me and making me wear it is a terrible sight!  
I'll tie yourselves in horrible knots,   
Or make you wear polka-dots!  
Beware, beware, I'll catch you, be scared!  
Beware, Beware, Beware, Beware, BEWARE!"_

I searched through everyone's belongings as much as I could without attracting too much attention, but I think I failed there. No matter. I shall find the culprit and make sure they are thrown out. I didn't bother to look through my Slytherin's things, though they might be blinded by their love' now, I doubt any of them wanted to fall in love with the Gryffindors in the first place. Those rotten Gryffindors however, they might be the ones that pulled that rotten trick!

I searched and searched, for any signs of an empty potion bottle. An empty potion bottle that had previously contained a Polyjuice Potion was different. Once you used it, it was impossible to use it again for it had grown poison. 

This was a result of the extra drop of Vampire's blood which was not to affect the user of the potion, only to the glass, so if a drop remained leftover, no one could take it and use it again for another. Which meant that the beaker was probably somewhere in the trash. With it in his possession, I would be closer to discovering who made a fool out of me.

After terrorizing the kitchen and the house-elves, I came across the trash bins by the corner outside the kitchen on the way to Filch's office. I tossed carelessly aside the trash that I didn't need, going through each one by one, searching for my well needed evidence. Finally I came across it. An almost empty beaker, with a dark purple substance scorched at the bottom. I smiled in triumph. "Ah ha! Got you!" I looked at my surroundings and knew exactly who had stolen my potion and pretended to be me. They would pay dearly.

***

Not often mentioned, but not forgotten, I am Ginny Weasley and I was sitting in my room, on top of my bed and more specifically was thinking about my crush. I no longer had a crush on Harry Potter, the famous boy who saved millions when he was only a baby and even more as he grew. Instead, I had a crush on a boy who many thought they knew but actually did not.

His looks left a bit to be desired for, but to me, he was the cutest boy I had ever met. His heart was big, he was very kind. I knew that to my brother and his friends, I seemed to be a pest, a years difference did that much. But he was very kind to me, and I liked him even more for that.

The fact that he was older than me did not stop me from having a crush on him. In fact, I recently realized it wasn't just a crush, nor infatuation. It was something more. The fact that I could see behind the mask he hid behind meant that I liked him more than words could describe. Maybe, I was in, just maybe, it was even love.

I lived in a world that was not kept behind the boundaries of the old ways. In fact, it was quite common for a girl to call for a boy, or to send him gifts. This was exactly what I did. Also, this was partly because I was so shy to do so in person.

Why I am so shy, I did not know. I got along fairly with many boys, this especially due to the fact that I have six older brothers.

But this boy was different and that was why I acted differently toward him. It wasn't fair that I treated him differently than others, but there was nothing I could do about the way I acted or felt. I was only fourteen.

A happy smile formed on my lips as I thought about him. But then it slowly turned into a sad smile. I had bumped into him earlier in the hallway, he looked so sad and detached from the world, all alone. More than anything, I wanted to go over to him and comfort him, but I couldn't gather the courage to.

I sighed. There was one way I could tell him my feelings. I had been doing so lately in the very same way. I'd write him a note. I wrote it in a song (Saying I Love You by the Moffatts):

_"Saying I love you, it's the hardest thing to do,  
And you know that when I do, you know I'll always be true,  
I may not be the best,  
Looking witch you ever knew,  
But I can show you love,  
That will always be true,  
And when you're down 'coz it's Voldemort's day,  
My love will guide the way,  
And if these words that I hold,  
Could only be told."_

_"Saying I love you, it's the hardest thing to do,  
And you know that when I do, you know I'll always be true,  
And when I saw your tears fall to the ground,  
I wanted to pick you up when you felt down."_

_"Saying I love you, it's the hardest thing to do,  
And you know that when I do, you know I'll always be true,  
And now that you're all alone,  
I will be there for you and never leave your side for so long,  
Saying I love you, it's the hardest thing to do,  
And if I ever do, you know I'll always be true."_

After signing it (anonymously of course), and sealing it, all I needed to do was deliver it. Quietly tiptoeing out of my room, Parvati was getting some beauty sleep' as she called it and was very grouchy when disturbed, I headed off to the Gryffindor common room where I could hear my brother talking with Harry.

They were semi-arguing. That was happening a lot lately. Harry was still pissed that Ron and Hermione were spending a lot of time with the Slytherins lately. I honestly couldn't really agree, because the Slytherins hadn't been acting so much like Slytherins' as they were before so it didn't matter to me.

They were acting really nice, which was quite a change to me. Once, I bumped into Goyle in the hallway. Surprisingly, he hadn't knocked down my books on purpose. Instead, he helped me pick them up. I knew for a fact that his romance' with Parvati hadn't worked out, so I wondered why he was being nice. Maybe it was because his friends weren't being nasty, or maybe that's what the potion did to him. Or maybe, he really was nice, it was just now he could actually be nice without his friends taunting him about doing so.

Nah, I thought to myself. I casually passed behind Harry and Ron, dropping my letter into Harry's bag without them noticing. Then I crossed the room and sat down in one of the other couches and picked up a book pretending to read it so as not to be obvious as I continued to listen in their conversation.

This time, Harry was talking to Ron intently about his secret admirer.' My heart leapt as I wondered what Harry thought about my notes and gifts. (PS I told you she wasn't in love with Harry Potter, the famous boy who saved millions when he was only a baby and even more as he grew. She was in love with the Harry who was just himself)

"Ron, it's freaky the way she's stalking me!" Harry exclaimed. "I should bring these to Dumbledore and have her thrown out of school! Or at least have a restraint order!"

"Don't!" Ron laughed. "Then I'll never see her friends again since I'm always with you!"

I felt my heart crumble. He didn't like my gifts. He hated them, hated me. Before the two could see me break down in tears I fled to my room faster than Harry could fly on his firebolt. 

As Ginny had left, Harry and Ron noticed this. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" Ron mused out loud.

Harry's heart went out to her and hoped that whatever had upset her, or whoever had, would get it in the end. "I don't know," he muttered. And then he leapt back to his tirade. "Millicent Bullstrode is really weirding me out!"

***

It was a special gathering in the Great Hall one afternoon. No one quite knew exactly why they were called with the exception of myself and Severus. At Severus' anxious request, I called together all of the teachers and cancelled afternoon classes. The students didn't complain, they were quite glad to get out of classes for the afternoon.

"Albus," Minerva said to me as she came up to the teacher's table. "Why were we all called for this special assembly? Surely nothing greatly wrong has happened, has there?"

"No," I told her, smiling, shaking my head. "But Severus has something to tell everyone in this school and he wanted this gathering."

She frowned slightly, but made no further comment. She knew as well as I did that he had been acting strangely the past few weeks, driven by the need to find out who made a fool out of him. We all weren't quite sure what he intended to tell us all, not even I, just as we weren't sure how important he considered it to be. Severus could get quite driven by his anger at times.

As all present in the Great Hall sat, wondering for what the reason they were called. When they first came in, I smiled in amusement as I watched the Slytherins and Gryffindors try to sit with each other. Unfortunately for them, Severus quickly came their way and separated the two houses. What a shame, I wonder when I'll manage to see something like that again.

The hall quickly quieted down when Severus came up and stood at the center of the room, shooting anyone who was noisy a deadly glare. He cleared his throat loudly. "You may all wonder why I called this assembly" He continued right away, not wanting anyone to interrupt. "Well, as you may all have witnessed these past few weeks, disgraceful to their houses, the Slytherins and Gryffindors," he said this with much disgust, "have been mixing."

I could hear many mumbling, angry muttering, mostly coming from those he insulted. I, too, was not pleased of the way he spoke, but my time to speak would come soon.

"The culprit behind this foolish prank will be revealed today, at this very gathering." Again the murmuring continued, and everyone wondered who it could be. "This foe stole my Polyjuice Potion I was preparing for presentation for one of my classes, impersonated me, insulting me and played an unforgivable trick on one of my classes, the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. After many weeks of searching, I have discovered the culprit and I assure you they shall not be punished lightly."

I could see Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy squirming in their seats. I smiled. I knew why they were doing so. They knew who was really behind the trick' as Severus called it. I did to, but I wanted to first hear what Severus had to say.

"That culprit is none other than Argus Filch!" Severus shouted, and the room fell completely silent for a moment. And then there was a burst of laughter from one of the tables and soon everyone was laughing. I too had to keep from smiling.

Severus was furious at being laughed at. "It is true! I found this in the trash bin in front of his office!" He held up a beaker, and the students looked at it in confusion. Even angrier, he explained about how a beaker may not be used again if used for a Polyjuice potion.

Finally, Argus stood up angry. "You seem to be ignorant, Severus. It was not I who took that potion and imitated you. I dislike those clothes that were worn during that lesson, why would I wear it myself?"

"Because you'd like to make a fool out of me," he shot back icily. "This was found outside of your office."

"So? Many people throw their trash in that trash bin. It connects with the main hallway where everyone passes. Also it's the main trash bin, as the keeper of this castle, I collect all of the trash and put it in that bin, so it could have come from anywhere."

Severus was finding himself at a loss for argument, trying to come up with another comeback, but I knew he was finally realizing he had not much to back up his claim. Argus added another detail he had forgotten to check, "And, I was at a meeting with Professor Dumbledore during that class and he can vouch for me where I was present."

The potion teacher's confidence faltered. "I-is this true?" he asked in a whisper. I nodded. I watched as his shoulders slumped. I finally decided that now was the best time to finally speak what I knew of.

"Indeed it is not Filch who took your potion and taught that class. I do know, however, who did." Severus' eyes shot up in amazement and I saw a glitter of hope in his eyes. "He has confessed to me his deeds and I have forgiven him, as should you Professor," I told Severus.

His mouth dropped open in protest but not a word came out. "As Professor Snape is the only one in this school who is very well knowledged in his field, no one else except for him knows quite how to create the love potion. The culprit' as you so eloquently called him, had the class make a juice potion, so as not to harm them and make them believe that they were in love, for reasons known only to themselves."

The two arguing Professors standing in front for everyone to see had now fallen back in their seats in shock, and the rest of the Great Hall stared at me in an amusing openmouthed manner. I could see Dobby through the corner of my eye, peeping out of the kitchen, smiling at me gratefully. "What the Gryffindors and Slytherins may want to do now, is their decision. I do hope that this matter will be cleared up soon."

I stood up from my chair, signaling to everyone that this gathering has ended. It took them a moment longer than it usually did, but soon, they began to file out. None of the teachers said a word, nor did they come up to me with questions, they were leading their houses back to their separate towers.

I smiled as I headed towards my own office, passing by the kitchen on my way. Dobby stepped out of the doorway and bowed to me. "Dobby thanks great wizard Dumbledore for not throwing Dobby out into the streets and punishing him."

"I wouldn't even dream about it, Dobby," I told him with a twinkle of my eye. "It was very interesting indeed. I hope one of these days you'll pull of something just as good and entertaining."

Dobby grinned back at me, his elf-like features making me smile even more. Certainly not, I didn't regret it at all.

***

They all trudged in slowly and silently after the gathering in the Great Hall. This was not uncommon for the Slytherins, but usually the silence was threatening. This time it was because they were all in pure shock or in deep thought. I was silent in uneasiness, knowing that I knew all along that the potion was a fake. I only hoped they wouldn't find out.

Snape ushered them in, half angry that the culprit hadn't been caught, but triumphant that finally his Slytherins would stop mixing with the Gryffindors. He headed off to his own room, but not before we all caught the smug smile on his face.

The fifth-years were especially angry with him for that. He had ruined our perfect romances. Suddenly, Snape went from being our favorite teacher to our least liked one. Though we had yet to admit it to each other.

Instead of heading to our own rooms, the fifth-years, as well as a few other Slytherins, stayed behind. We were all silent for the longest time, before finally, Pansy spoke up, surprising us all. "Well, so now what do we do?"

No one dared answer her except for Lobrego Flint, Marcus Flint's third-year brother. "What do you need to do? They're just Gryffindors. Surely you don't really like them?"

Again the silence took over. We were all thinking about the recent weeks and how wonderful it seemed. And then we remembered Pansy. She had spoken up. That meant she was actually thinking about sticking with them. Slowly, we all looked up. The looks on our faces were determined. We all agreed. We officially didn't hate the Gryffindors anymore.

"I do." I spoke loudly for all to hear. "I really do like Hermione. You heard Snape and Dumbledore. The potion was a fake. We've liked them on our own free will. The only difference that juice did was to make us realize this house feud is stupid and that they're really ok!"

The rest of them seemed to nod their heads in agreement. Lobrego still didn't agree. "You're stupid! You were just under the impression that you had to like them, because your grade depended on liking them! I bet while you guys were together you still had doubts about how nice they really were."

Actually, his last sentence made more sense to the side that wanted us to like them. "Our grade did not depend on us liking them!" Crabbe spoke, shocking us all. "You know Snape favors us anyways. If this was really real in the first place and we still didn't like each other, he'd fail them and pass us."

There was a murmur of understanding. He was right. Even the other Slytherins who weren't involved seemed to agree with us. Flint still didn't agree with us. Now, he seemed fuming mad. "They were only nice because they were under the impression that they were under a real potion!"

"But they weren't," Millicent spoke up. We all turned to her. We all knew about her failed attempts with Harry. Now we understood why it had worked' on her but not him. "They were acting as their real selves, they were really the people we liked and could still do." She blushed as she remembered her own experience.

"Even though Harry didn't seem to like me romantically, he was friendly to me and so were the rest of them, even those who weren't in our class." She gave Lobrego a glare that finally shut him up. He finally slinked away without a further comment and went to sulk in his room.

"So what do we do now?" Goyle asked, repeating Pansy's question. "I didn't really get along well with Parvati, but the rest of them were really nice," he grunted, as if he didn't want to admit it. We all stared at him. None of us had heard him put together a full sentence, much less one with substance behind it. And then his words finally began to sink in.

Blaise smiled shyly again. "Well, I really do like Ron. He's the only guy whose been able to make me forget all my problems," she whispered the last part softly, as she didn't want to mention that part to us. We didn't prod, it wasn't our business to bother her. I smiled at the happiness curving her lips. Thanks to Weasly, her smile had become somewhat permanent.

Crabbe nodded slightly. "I don't find Lavender slightly interesting romantically, but she is fun to hang out with. She's helping me get my Divination grades up."

We nodded and then turned to Pansy beside him. We all watched their love/hate thing, which seemed to be like watching a soap opera. Finally, she bit her lip and tilted her head slightly which is what she usually does when she's admitting something for the first time. "Well I guess it's safe to say I really do like Neville. He's kind of a nerd, but he's the only guy who can get me so fired up. Also, he's the only guy who can stand me."

We all laughed, something which was not usually heard in this room. Snape popped his head out of his room, frowning in confusion. Seeing him, we all went back to scowling and he was satisfied with that and closed his door. Finally, they all turned back to me.

I realized I was the last who had yet to speak more about my own experience and feelings. I smiled wistfully. "Herm's brought out a side of me that I never knew was in me. She made me see past the dragon in me and see the heart I really have inside. Like Pansy and Neville, she's the only girl who can really get under my skin."

I continued without pausing, my thoughts coming straight from my heart rather than my head. "I realize now why I got so fired up at her that time in the Great Hall when we fought. I was so infatuated with her, so angry that I couldn't have her I wanted her so much, but I couldn't. She's the only one who can touch me in such a way, the only one who can handle my heart, or break it." I looked up. "I love her." I hadn't realized it until now just how much I loved her. I forced back the tears that I could feel coming.

Instead of looking up to see the jeering faces of the Slytherins, I looked up and saw the faces of touched people, my friends who I had never really known until now. There was an even greater bond between us all now. And we shared it with the Gryffindors.

We all shared a smile of understanding. Not much needed to be said. Our eyes said it all. "So," Blaise spoke. "We're ready to be friends? Real friends?" We all smiled in agreement. And then we turned to the other Slytherins.

"Promise you'll be nice to them also and not give them a hard time?" we asked each of them, but not quite in the same words. They agreed and swore they'd help change things between the houses with the others not present.

A smile filled the room, the atmosphere suddenly aiming high. The Slytherin house was changing, despite Snape's wishes. And suddenly, the students, us, were all so much happier than we had ever been in our lives. It was a turning moment. A moment that would go down in history.

***

The Gryffindor common room was silent. We were all in shock. Well, mostly they were. I had known the truth about the potion ahead of time. No one dared speak. Not even Harry. I half expected him to say, I told you so,' but I knew he wasn't the type of person to do that. See, despite his protests I was still his close friend who knew him well.

"So the Slytherins they were really being nice?" Colin Creevey finally asked, his voice dripping with disbelief. We were all silent, but as we looked back and forth between each other, somehow, our own surprise was pushed aside by our own thoughts about how we reacted with them.

I hadn't been able to catch a glimpse of Draco during the gathering earlier. He was there, but all of us were too absorbed in the melo-drama happening in front with Dumbledore and Snape. And with Dobby of course, but no one else knew that except for Draco and me, I think Professor Dumbledore knew too.

Ron was staring out the window. From my couch across the room I could tell he was thinking about Blaise. What else would he be thinking about? Also, I could see he was looking at the tree where below they shared their first kiss. He must be wondering about their relationship.

"Well," Harry said meekly. "I guess that's why I didn't fall for Millicent."

There was a slight chuckle, but the room's atmosphere was quite bleak. Everyone was deep in thought. The main thought that was wandering in our heads was, the Slytherins were really nice. They really did seem to be nice, they liked us, and we really liked them. What now?'

Parvati stood up from her chair. "Ok, so I'm probably not the best to speak, since my supposedly-romance with Goyle didn't work out, but then again, I'm probably the best one to start this conversation considering that I'm technically in the middle."

We were all silent so she continued on, softer this time, looking at her friend, Lavender. "Lavender, I remember you used to come back from the room, telling me that Crabbe was fun to hang out with, even though he's not crush material. Would you still hang out with him now?"

Lavender shrugged, a silky strand of hair fell back. "Yeah, I probably would, that is if Crabbe and the Slytherins are still nice. But if they're not, why should I?"

The Gryffindors started mumbling among their friends in agreement, but agreeing to what I wanted to know. Would they still be nice to them, or would they wait until the Slytherins were nice again, I wonder. I looked and saw Fred and George, I knew they were especially skeptical about Slytherins. They were in seventh year, this was the first time they had seen Slytherins being so nice, it was a first and they weren't sure whether to believe it or not.

"But how many of you would actually be nice to the Slytherins first before they do anything? I mean, what if they were waiting for us to be nice first?" Neville spoke up. I was surprised, he sure had changed a lot this year. He was a lot braver, and I think that even Pansy had actually been a good influence on him.

And again there was a lot of murmuring. "Why should we be the first? We're always nice anyway!" Fred spoke up.

"Yeah." George agreed. "I bet the Slytherins only believed they could be nice. Now that this is over, they don't have to think that anymore."

"But think about it," Neville argued. "The Slytherins are human too. They were just brought up differently from us. They proved to us they could be nice if they wanted to. I, for one, will promise to be nice to them—"

"Especially Pansy," someone interrupted and there was a bunch of catcalls all of a sudden.

Neville turned pink, then grinned before continuing. "I don't mind if Pansy treats me like dirt, she usually does, but then we make up." And again there were the catcalls of laugher. "But at least she knows I'm still going to be nice to her."

The Gryffindors nodded in agreement, and even Fred and George had to admit Neville had a point. They too agreed with him and were on the verge of deciding to be honestly nice to the Slytherins.

Ron had been looking back and forth between his brothers and the rest of the Gryffindors before he finally spoke. "Well, I guess I really liked like Blaise. She's been the first girl whose ever brought out that side of me that I never knew existed." He turned red as he and his brother's made eye contact. He knew they agreed about his taste in girls, well, in Blaise anyway. Somehow, they had forgotten that she was a Slytherin and they were really happy that she had made Ron so happy. She was especially nice to them as well, and every time she was with Ron and they came up, she was always in good company.

"I really hope Blaise and I can still get together after this, I hope that things won't change. If ever things still do get rough between Gryffindor and Slytherin, hopefully not between us. I, too, promise to be nice to the Slytherins. I've really enjoyed their company for the past weeks, and I don't want to throw away the friends I've made just because of some dumb house rivalry."

I smiled as I could see Fred and George's face soften. The bond between the brothers was really strong, and I could see now that Ron was really happy, they were thrilled. Ron hadn't had an easy time the past years being overshadowed by Harry and myself in different aspects, but they were thrilled he was happy with her.

Everyone in the room clapped, and the twins started to thump Ron in the back. Ron grinned proudly, thankful for his brothers' concern. It touched me, and everyone else in the room. What a picture-perfect moment. A family moment. And then I frowned. Where was Ginny?

I couldn't wonder for long, Parvati interrupted my thoughts. "What about you, Hermione? We all know that you and Draco seemed to be the hottest couple around, but that was because we all thought it was because you guys were the best at potions. Will you guys be nice now? We all remember how you guys fought before this started."

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. All eyes were on me. I knew what was in my heart, but I wasn't quite sure how to get it out of my mouth to make them understand. I had to tell them the truth about the potion, but I didn't think they'd understand. But I owed them the truth, at least I did to Harry and Ron. I made a mental note to myself to tell them later on.

In the meantime, I took a deep breath before I spoke, "Of course I'll be nice to them. They were really nice to me, and it was on their own free will. As for Draco I love him." The room fell completely silent as they waited for me to continue. "He's my soul mate. I've never met anyone else who can get me so angry or so ecstatic. Even before Snape, or rather that someone gave us the potion, when I was paired up with him, somehow, deep inside, I felt so happy. I realize now why. I wanted to be with him so much, though I was blinded by the fact that I was from Gryffindor and he was from Slytherin, my heart kept pointing me in his direction. After our argument in the Great Hall, I just knew. I love him so much, more than words can say."

I looked up and saw most of the room about to burst into tears. If not on the verge of crying, the others were smiling like crazy. At once, I knew the outcome. We were all going to be friends again. And I was so happy, I felt the tears form behind my own eyes. The feud would finally be put to an end.

***

I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting anxiously for Ron to come back inside. He and a few of the other Gryffindors were still talking about their plans, how they would face the Slytherins, how to make to first move, how to casually smile or just nod a hello.'

Impatiently waiting, I reread the note I clutched in my hand. I needed to talk to him desperately. He was my best friend, other than Hermione of course, but he'd understand more than she would about this. This was a guy thing, a guy's version on how to deal with crushes, secret admirers and my own feelings. Since Hermione had always been with Malfoy, wait, Draco, as I'm supposed to call him now, and I usually spent my time talking with Ron in the boy's dormitory, she didn't know much about it.

For some time now, I've been getting gifts and notes from my secret admirer. I figure its Bullstrode, who else would but her? The way she's stalking me! Anyway, I've received chocolate frogs, a flower here and there, some cool trinkets from the shops in Hogsmade, but more importantly, love notes.

My head whirled around the room wildly, my untidy black hair flying. Where was Ron, I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell him more about the notes, how strangely important they were becoming to me, how I was starting to treasure them and feel a wealth of meanings behind the words that were written. I wanted to tell him how I was falling for my secret admirer, Bullstrode.

I shuddered at the thought. Fine, so if she had written it, I still felt strange. Ok, I'm not the type of person who judges a person by their looks, so just because she's not the prettiest girl around, heck, let's just make that pretty, I can't blame her for that. Also, I'm not the type of person to hold grudges on people for forever, if Herm and Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors can forgive the Slytherins, so can I. But I just don't feel right with Bull- I mean Millicent. No matter what I do, she still creeps me out in a way. Fine, she's nice, but I just don't feel the chemistry with her when I'm around her.

But then these notes, they just mean so much to me. I've fallen for the writer, I love her for the words she wrote, the kind words of encouragement, I smile at her dedication to me. I know she watches me from a far, she writes so, she sees me alone, though I've tried my best to hide that part inside of me. She loves me for who I am, and not what I have done.

I was so deep into my thoughts, I didn't realize it when all of them had left the Gryffindor house for lunch. It was so quiet, you could hear Flinch complaining about the mess all the way on the other side of the house. But I didn't get a chance to fall back into my trance.' Just then, I heard the faintest of sobs.

Curiously, I left my room and decided to check it out. I looked around nervously, wondering who it was, or what it was, before I realized I was being silly and way to overcautious. I followed them all the way to the girl's dormitory. Hesitantly, I paused, before I finally knocked softly on the door, and then pushed it slightly, letting myself in.

On her bed, crying in her hands sat Ginny Weasly. She gasped when she saw me. "Harry! What are you doing here? This is the girl's room!" She hastily swiped the back of her hands across her wet cheeks in an unsuccessful attempt to wipe her tears dry.

I frowned slightly as I took a seat next to her on the edge of her bed. "Are you ok? I heard you crying from my room and decided to check it out. What happened?"

Ginny turned away from me, but I could see she was hurting. I gently took her hand. "What's wrong?" I asked her again. She burst into tears and went back to crying in her hands. I tried to pull her closer to me, to allow her to use my shoulder to cry on, but she refused my touch, each time, pulling away. I felt awful.

Finally, in her high emotion, she blurted out, "The guy I like hates me."

I frowned again, getting angry at whoever hurt her. "Why? He must be an idiot! What guy wouldn't like you? You're sweet and kind—"

But Ginny broke me off. She laughed bitterly, something I had never seen come out of her. "I've tried so hard to make him realize my feelings. I've done so much for him, but he still rejects me. I heard him myself!"

"Ginny, I'm sure he didn't mean it I'm sure—"

She interrupted me again, her hurt and anger doing her talking for her instead. "Do you think it's wrong for a girl to give a guy gifts in this day and age? For her to write him notes to tell him how she feels?"

"Um, not really, I guess," I told her, not quite sure of the answer myself. "I guess not. It's fine with me. I'm sure he was really flattered by your gifts, he just doesn't really know how to express his feelings—"

"Harry!" she finally shouted at me, getting my attention. "I was talking about you! I wrote you those notes and sent you those gifts!"

I looked at her dumbstruck. "Y-you did? I thought it was sent to me by Millicent." She shook her head, looking down at her shoes. Suddenly it all came rushing in to me, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle finally falling into place. I liked her. There was no doubting it. I was in love with Ginny Weasly. In some way, I had been ever since I met her, I was just embarrassed because I thought she just liked me for being "the great Harry Potter." But she really did like me, for me. 

I smiled. All this time, I had loved her so, but I was so blinded by appearances and names, just as I always disliked. I looked down at her, the happiness that rose in my chest, falling when I saw her look so crestfallen. "Look at me, Ginny," I urged her.

"No thanks. I think I've looked enough," she replied. Not willing to take no for an answer, I took her hands in mine and then lifted her chin with one hand, gently and made her face me. "I love you, Ginny," I told her.

She blinked for a few moments. Finally, she replied, "Stop trying to make me feel better. You're making me feel worse by pitying me."

"I'm not," I insisted. "I realized it just before I came in to your room. I was falling in love with my secret admirer, but I was scared because I thought it was Millicent. But now" I trailed off. "Now that I realize that it's you that I've been in love with all this time."

She stared at me in wonder for what seemed to be the longest time. Finally, I could bear it no longer. I leaned in closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at me and then fell into my arms and we hugged tightly. "I love you, too," she whispered back, her voice filled with emotion.

Finally, it seemed that the missing part of me that I had searched for so long for was found. I felt whole again for some reason, and I think she felt the same way.

I was soaring higher than I ever was during Quidditch, and I didn't want to come down ever again. I had what I wanted, I wanted her, I loved her, and nothing made me feel better than knowing she loved me too.

***

Everyone started to pour out of their common rooms for lunch, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs stopped to watch as the Gryffindors and us Slytherins came out and came face to face. They all wondered what was to happen now that the truth was revealed.

Ron took a step forward. "Blaise, I—"

"Shut up, Ron," I commanded in an unemotional voice. The whole hall fell silent. Ron's expression fell. Then, without warning, a smile came across my face. "Shut up and kiss me." Ron grinned back and the students cheered as we locked lips.

Aside from me and Ron, the other previous Gryffindor-Slytherin couples faced each other. Lavender and Crabbe faced each other. Without a word, Lavender took Crabbe's hand, "Common, we're not yet done with your Divination lesson yet."

The rest of them laughed. The crowd was slowly starting to disperse, sitting down in their own tables for lunch, but they all watched carefully for the rest of the drama to continue. Harry passed by Millicent as she was about to sit down at the Slytherin table. He helped her into her chair and with a cheery hi' before he headed back to the Gryffindor table to sit with Ginny.

Ginny blushed slightly. I saw Harry take her hand, I think he wanted to kiss her, but I could tell by the way he was looking in our direction he didn't think Ron would approve. So to help him – wow! Now I'm helping a Gryffindor! – I took Ron's face into my hands and kissed him again. Our faces turned a good shade of pink, everyone was laughing and cheering at us, but not from embarrassment but enjoyment.

When we drew apart, we watched the rest of them. Goyle passed by the Gryffindor table on his way to the Slytherin and waved to Parvati. We were all surprised, those two weren't known for even being in the same room together, now they were friends?

On the other end of the hall, Neville and Pansy were at it again with their favorite pastime, arguing. Their words drifted all the way here, and we could hear their arguments were the usual petty things. None of us worried. Sure enough, after glancing away for a second or two, turning back, we saw the two locked in an embrace, sharing a teasing smile.

A smile formed my own lips as I watched everyone so happy. I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy. Thing sure turned around in my life when that potion came along. I turned and faced Ron who was smiling at me fondly. And him, too. I leaned my head against his shoulder when I finally noticed the last couple. Hermione and Draco.

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to them as well. We all knew they had been the sweetest couple around during the potion,' and by the looks of it, they could still really be great together. Draco's speech earlier in the Slytherin common room was so sweet, so touching, I don't think I ever saw someone, much less everyone, in the Slytherin house so sentimental. I hoped, and somehow knew, that Hermione had mutual feelings.

Hermione and Draco got the feeling that everyone was indeed watching their exact moves carefully. Slyly, they walked towards each other, held hands, and then ran out into the garden to get some privacy. The hall instantaneously burst into loud cheers. Even Harry seemed to be laughing as well. "Yihee!" I heard someone shout.

"Go get em girl!"

"That's so sweet!"

"Hmm I wonder what they'll be doing"

The last one was said by Ron. I punched him lightly on the shoulder. He grinned at me teasingly. "I don't need to wonder, I know." I smiled back at him.

Ron laughed. He pulled me closer to him and we walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat down for lunch. Or was it the Slytherin table. I couldn't tell honestly. The barriers were broken down. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were friends now. For some, more than friends. And we were all happy.

***

Though Fall was quickly approaching, the day was lovely and fair, and as I took Hermione's hand in mine, was made our way to the large willow tree in the middle of the large garden and sat down next to it. She lay in my arms, as I ran my long fingers through her soft brown hair. We were completely content, awed at the same time thinking about how far we had gotten.

It was odd. The past four years in Hogwarts, I had always been the cold-hearted boy who everyone loved to hate because no one could touch or hurt. For the past four years, she had been the studious student who excelled in everything. But now, to each other, we were so much more.

Suddenly, she giggled. I smiled thinking how pretty she was. "What?" I asked her.

"I was just thinking about what's going on the Great Hall right now. Our two houses together, I couldn't even tell which was the Slytherin table or the Gryffindor table."

I, too, laughed. It was strange, I had never used to laugh before I realized I loved her. "We all used to be close minded, thinking we were better than the others. It's so much better now, we're all friends, we can talk to people from the other houses without worrying what will be said against us." I smiled fondly at her. "I can't even picture my life without you anymore. You're a part of me that will never go away."

Her eyes shined, and I thought for a moment she was going to start to cry. Instead she pulled me down closer to her and then kissed me softly. Every time our lips touched it felt like magic. I wonder how I could have ever thought that she wasn't good enough' just because she was a Mudblood.'

We sat there for a few moments in a comfortable silence. Knowing that the other was there with us was enough to keep us happy. And then I smirked, not in my old mean manner, but the smirk was more of a smile. "You know, I never realized how good green and red look together, just like silver and gold." She smiled, looking at me like I was crazy. "Hey! Christmas colors are green and red," I insisted.

And then we launched into a discussion about whether Professor Dumbledore would allow the Gryffindors and Slytherins to do a little redecorating,' meaning taking the colors around our two tables and putting them together.

"Dumbledore might," Hermione said thoughtfully, but then grinning wickedly. "But you know Snape will never allow it."

We started laughing. Right before we had made our exit, I noticed Snape watching the two houses group together, and furiously he tried to give both houses deductions and detention. Fortunately, he was stopped by Dumbledore who told him it wasn't against the rules. Snape had stormed off angrily, not before tripping on a house-elf who was smiling happily at the sight. Yep, it had been Dobby.

"Dobby's the best. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened," she said.

"Yeah. Our houses would still be rivaling against each other, everyone would still be stuck in their depression, and worst of all, we never would have admitted to each other our feelings," I gazed at her intensely, and she could see my more sensitive side. I didn't care, I loved her and I wanted to share that part of myself with her.

"I never realized just how much I loved you, and how much I cared that you cared if he hadn't spilled the beans." She smiled at me with complete adoration, something that made me melt completely.

I smiled at her, gazing at her thoughtfully for the longest time. I traced her face with my fingers, as if trying to memorize her face. "I love you so much, Herm. What can I do how can I how can I make you love me more?" I asked, only then realizing my insecurities about my love.

She rose and sat down next to me, our heads now face to face, giving me the same loving expression I was giving her. She started singing her thoughts (to the tune of Steps Love U More):

_"You can make the Slytherins purple,  
You can make Neville love a turtle,  
But you know you can never make me love you more.  
You can turn Butterbeer into water,  
Turn sadness into laughter,  
But you know you can never make me love you more."_

My face fell. Did she really mean that? Nothing I would do would make her love me more than she already did? But how much did she love me? Just a bit? Maybe it wasn't really love? My heart fell to my stomach.

She grinned at my sadness. I was immediately hurt and opened my mouth to protest when she cupped my head with her fingers. "Because I already love you more than life itself."

I laughed, relief filling within me. And then I sang the next stanza:

_"Let Snape fall down,  
Let Marcus Flint court Lavender Brown,  
Still you know you can never make me love you more.  
Make Voldemort die,  
Let Harry's bank account run dry,  
Still you know you can never make me love you more."_

She laughed at my own quick reflexes at making up my own joke. And I think the image of Marcus Flint and Lavender Brown together made her laugh even more. I cracked a smile. It was pretty funny. Also, I figure Harry's got even more money than I did, so that would be awhile before it ever ran out.

And then Hermione continued her own singing:

_"You can make willow to a Sorcerer's Stone,  
Or make Professor Binns groan,  
But you know you can never make me love you more.  
You can make me dance to order,  
During a Yule Ball in front of all,  
But you know you can never make me love you more."_

_"Let our love no longer hide,  
Leave your past scars inside,  
Still you know you can never make me love you more.  
Let Myrtle's bathroom pour down,  
Let Flinch's office drown,  
Still you know you can never make me,  
Hey you know you can never make me love you more."_

I joined her in the singing:

_"We can make the Slytherins turn purple,  
We can make Neville love a turtle,  
But you know you can never make me love you more.  
We can turn Butterbeer into water,  
Turn sadness into laughter,  
But you know you can never make me love you more."_

_"Let Snape fall down,  
Let Marcus Flint court Lavender Brown,  
Still you know you can never make me love you more,  
Make Voldemort die,  
Let Harry's bank account run dry,  
Still you know you can never make me,  
Hey you know you can never make me,  
Yeah you know you can never make me love you more."_

And then we fell back into the grass, laughing like crazy. I had never felt this good. Hermione had brought out a side of me I had never seen before. I stood up, and then gently pulled her up. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I held her face in my hands. "Herm, my only love." I added, making a joke. (for those of you who didn't get that, Herm, my only' sounds close to Hermione.')

She smiled back at me. "I love you."

And then I pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She held on to me firmly and then finally we drew into another kiss. Things happen, and things change. If you had asked me a month or two back, I hated change and other things that weren't like me. But because of her, my whole view of the world was changed. And I liked it. I loved her. And I had never been so glad for change in my life. From the cold hearted boy who was angry with the world I had been, she had brought out a side of me I had never known before. And that was who I wanted to be for the rest of my life, and especially with her at my side.

******

"The Elf, the Love and the Alibi Potion" story, storylines © 2000 Sanna  
"Love Potion #11" storyline © 2000 Daphne  
"The Elf, the Love and the Alibi Potion" corrections © 2000 Lia-Sheep aka my beta-reader  
"The Elf, the Love and the Alibi Potion" title © 2000 Cams  
"Something There" from Beauty and the Beast © (a long time ago) Disney  
"Girl of My Dreams" © 1998 Moffatts  
"The Work Song" from Cinderella © (a long time ago) Disney  
"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King © (a long time ago) Disney  
"Heffalumps and Woozles" from Winnie the Pooh © (a long time ago) Disney  
"Saying I love you" © 1998 Moffatts  
"Love you More" © 1998 Steps  
all JKR Harry Potter characters, places, objects, etc. © 1997 (?)

Usually, I don't care about disclaimers since Fanfiction.net takes care of that, it's on their site if you haven't seen it. But since there were so many things coming from very different places and people, I just got a kick out of doing this now, just one time. Long, isn't it? Can you imagine if I had separate lines for each of the characters and etc. I used from JKR? =) 

Sorry if I confused you guys with the different PoV's, I just wanted to keep you guys on your feet. =) This is a very long story. My longest ever, not counting the Princess Bride since that was full of spaces between the lines.

The Moffatts songs were so out of place, they just didn't sound funny when I changed the lyrics a bit since the song itself could go in the place of their feelings. Shucks! I didn't know what to change it into!

I forgot to add this last thing, so for the people who have just read this now... I wasn't sure whether Blaise Zabini was a girl or guy, so since I was in need of girl Slytherins I made her a girl! Hey, my friend said that Blaise is a girl and Blaize is a guy. I dunno, I'll take her word for it!

I know I know. The Dobby scene really doesn't make much sense. Sigh. I wasn't quite sure how to write his scene and stuff, third person or first person. What to choose? Also, if I wrote the way he ALWAYS talked, it REALLY wouldn't make sense! "I is making sure Master is not scolding Dobby." Ok, so I made that line up, but that's probably how he'd say it!

What's weird was, my feeble attempt at humor here and there as I continued on and on with my story, so sorry if it became too much of romance. I wanted to do something funny, so if it really sounds lame, my apologies.

My writing style kept on changing, I guess it was hard writing in the same way especially all throughout 28 pages! (Actually, the 28 pages is without the HTML editing!) And a month or more of working on this it's hard to keep the same track of mind. Now it's 52 pages! Wow! That's twice as long as my Princess Bride story!!! Geez.

This originally turned out to be h/d but I just had to put in all those other romances, so sorry to those who wanted to read 28 pages of h/d! =) I wanted that too! Hehe. Also, I probably should have added more of Harry and Ginny since my beta reader requested it. Sorry you asked for it too late in the writing and I really didn't want to change anything anymore. =) I'll try and write a h/g story one of these days.

   [1]: mailto:ladyswan_1@hotmail.com



End file.
